Newspaper
by nasusay
Summary: Naruto bekerja sebagai pengantar koran. Seiring waktu nasibnya pun berubah. Happy SasuNaru Day 2013. Kizuna.


**Newspaper**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, OOC, Typo(s) berkeliaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur ditebak dll.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

_._

_._

_Roda kehidupan berputar._

_Kesedihan dan kebahagianan pun datng silih berganti._

_Layaknya siang dan malam._

_Menyerah?_

_Berusaha sekuat tenaga?_

_Tempat dimana seharusnya kuberada._

.

.

Malam menyapa dengan berhiaskan cahaya lampu layaknya sebuah pertunjukkan. Negara Jepang merupakan salah satu Negara dengan bermandikan cahaya buatan tersebut.

"Itadakimasu."

"Naruto, makannya pelan-pelan saja!" Tsunade menegur cucu kesayangannya yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya dan Jiraiya sekarang atau lebih tepat dikatakan 'wali' dari Naruto.

Naruto menganggukkan dua kali kepalanya, "oishi, okasan."

"Kau seperti jiraiya ketika masih muda, Naruto."

"Kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa."

Naruto tersenyum dengan mulut agak menggembung karena penuh dengan makanan. Walaupun makanan yang tersaji di atas meja sekarang hanyalah nasi beseta lauk pauk dan sayur mayur yang terbilang sederhana. Tapi, menurut Naruto ini adalah makanan yang sangat enak dan ternikmat.

Ternikmat karena Naruto menikmatinya bersama orang-orang yang menyayanginya dan disayanginya. Ojiisan – obaasan, Jiraya dan Tsunade.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Otouto." Itachi menunggu Sasuke membuka pintu atau sekedar mengucapkan kata andalannya, 'hn'. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Itachi mengetok pintu itu, lagi.

Tok Tok Tok

"Otouto," tetap saja tidak ada balasan dari orang yang disebut otouto. Itachi mulai memegang ganggang pintu dan sedikit memberi tekanan. "Aku masuk," Itachi membuka pintu kamar otoutonya. Itachi tersenyum mengetahui bahwa sang otouto tercintanya sedang tertidur dengan wajah yang lelah dan masih mengenakan pakaian kantornya.

'Rapatnya pasti melelahkan.' Itachi mengacak kecil surai lembut Sasuke. "Ternyata kau tumbuh secepat ini. Tapi kau masih tetap otouto kecilku."

Itachi menggerakkan badan Sasuke, membangunkannya. "Nghh."

"Hai otouto," Sasuke terkejut dan segera mendudukan dirinya. Sedikit merasa kesal saat tidurnya diganggu seseorang, walau itu niisan yang disayanginya. "Hn." balas Sasuke sekenanya.

"Ma'af mengganggu tidur nyenyakmu. Saatnya makan malam. Tousan dan kaasan menunggu di bawah."

"Hn." Itachi melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Sasuke dan tidak lupa menutup pintu kamar tersebut. Sasuke segera beranjak dari kasur empuk miliknya dan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Sasuke mencium daerah ketek kanan-kirinya, 'masih wangi.'

.

.

"Naruto, makan yang banyak, biar kamu kuat buat besok hari." Naruto mengangguk.

"Ma'afkan ojiisan, Naruto." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, meneguk makanan yang sudah dikunyahnya dengan cepat. Naruto berhenti menggerakkan tangannya hendak menyuap nasi yang sudah berada di sumpitnya, diletakkannya lagi sumpit beserta nasi ke dalam mangkuk yang berada di tangan kirinya.

"Ini keinginan Naru sendiri, ojiisan tak perlu cemas. Naru senang dengan pekerjaan Naru." Ujar Naruto tersenyum.

"Sudahlah jiraiya, seharusnya kita mendukung keputusan Naruto." Tsunade menunjuk Jiraiya dan Naruto bergantian. "Apa kau menganti posisi Naruto? Apa kau masih sanggup mengerjakan apa yang dikerjakan Naruto?" Jiraiya menggeleng lemah. Naruto merasa tidak enak dengan situasi – setiap situasi ini muncul sengaja – tidak sengaja.

"Naru sayang ojiisan dan baasan, ayo kita makan lagi," ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya berusaha untuk merubah suasana. Tsunade menatap Jiraiya dan Jiraiya pun sebaliknya, Tsunade tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Jiraiya pun tersenyum

"Kau cucuku yang terhebat, Naruto."

.

.

Sasuke mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah Itachi dan mulailah acara makan malam keluarga Uchiha dalam keadan yang hening. Mikoto sebagai satu-satunya wanita yang duduk dikursi berukiran rumit dan meja yang panjang untuk ukuran meja makan, kadang-kadang merasa tidak nyaman tepatnya sebal dengan situasi ini.

"Apa makanannya enak?" Tanya Mikoto, dia tahu Fugaku tidak terlalu suka saat makan berbicara atau diajak –mengajak berbicara. Tapi karena yang bertanya adalah isteri yang sangat dicintainya, walaupun terpaksa dia tetap membalasnya.

"Hn." Ujar singkat. Mikoto tersenyum karena tahu tahu arti dari kata 'hn' suami tercintanya.

"Itachi, kenapa paprika-paprika itu kau singkarkan lagi?" Itachi menggeleng. Iya yakin kaasannya mengerti apa maksud gelengan itu. "Tidak pokoknya habiskan paprika yang ada di dalam piringmu. Tidak ada kata tapi-tapian. Ujar mikoto dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

"Hn." Itachi meneruskan makannya dengan tetap menyisihkan paprika-paprika yang terdapat di piringnya.

"Sasuke, ayo jangan pelit memasukkan makanan ke perutmu." Mikoto menatap anak bungsunya. "Kata Itachi dari siang tadi kalau belum makan." Nada khawatir jelas terdengar di telinga tiga laki-laki penyandang Uchiha.

"Hn."

"Kalian ayah dan anak sama. Kapan kalian menanggapiku dengan kata yang sedikit lebih panjang dari 'hn' andalan kalian itu." Mikoto merasa sunyi karena hanya dia yang berbicara panjang lebar. Tapi ayah – anak ini memiliki sifat yang sama. Di dengarnya Fugaku, Itachi dan Sasuke mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab perkataan Mikoto tadi.

"Hnnnn." Tidak lupa senyum keluarga Uchiha yang bisa membuat siapa pun melihatnya menjadi lupa daratan.

"Ya, Tuhan." Mikoto meneruskan makannya. Lelah juga menghadapi suami dan anaknya ini. Coolnya dibawa sampai ke meja makan.

.

.

Sesudah makan malam.

"ojiisan-baasan, oyasumi nasai." Naru melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua rumah kediaman ojiisan-baasannya. Dibukanya perlahan pintu kamar, menampilkan kamar dengan ukuran kecil yang hanya mampu menampung senuah ranjang kecil untuk – hanya menampung satu orang. Di sampingnya terdapat meja nakas. Meja belajar kecil terletak di samping jendela, lemari pakaian teretak disamping pintu dan beberapa benda lainnya yang ukuran tidak besar tersusun rapi di dalam kamar Naruto.

Naruto berjalan kearah jedela kamarnya, kemudian dia membuka gorden yang berwarna putih. Naruto memandang pemandang yang tersaji dari balik jendelanya. Naruto menutup matanya. 'Terima kasih, Tuhan." Naruto membuka matanya, tersenyum dan menutup gorden tersebut, kemudian berjalan ke arah ranjang kecilnya dan mengistirahtakan tubuhnya hingga akhirnya dia terlelap, terbuai dalam dunia mimpi.

.

.

"Aku selesai." Sasuke berdiri dari kursi yang telah didudukinya. Fugaku segera menginterupsi kegiatan sasuke yang hendak meninggalkan ruang makan. "Jangan lupa besok, Sasuke." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Hn," Kemudian pergi meningggalkan ruang makan.

"Kau juga Itachi, besok persiapkan semuanya."

"Hn." Itachi mengangguk.

"Itachi, jangan lupa ajak Deidara, ya!" Itachi tersenyum. "Deidara pasti senang," ujar Itachi, perlahan berdiri dan beranjak dari sana.

"Fugaku, kenapa mereka semua mengikutimu?" Tanya mikoto.

"Hn," Fugaku berdiri dan meraih tangan isterinya, menggenggamnya. Kemudian pergi dari sana.

Para maid mulai membersihkan ruang makan tersebut.

"Tuan Fugaku selalu – sangat romantis, kalau hanya berduan dengan nyonya." Ujar salah satu maid.

"Hush diam kau mau dipecat dari tempat enak ini?"

Maid tadi segera menggelengakan kepalanya, biar bagaimanapun benar apa yang dikatakan teman maidnya itu. Tempat dimana lagi kamu diberi gajih yang bisa dibilang lebih dari cukup, makan ditanggung, asuransi selama bekerja pun ada.

Kehidupan yang menyenangkan.

.

.

Jam weker berbunyi, tepat pukul 4 pagi. Naruto mematikan jam wekernya, segera dia beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Selesai mandi Naruto segera mengenakan pakaian lengan panjang, celana olahraga berwarna abu-abu dan jaket tebal berwarna orange. Saat turun ke lantai satu, ojiisan dan obaasannya sedang sibuk menata sayur-sayur dagangan mereka di depan rumah. Naruto pamit dengan ojiisan dan obaasannya, memulai rutinitas yang telah dilakukannya selama tiga tahun ini.

Sejak Naruto lulus dari Kohona High School, Naruto bekerja membantu ojiisan dan obaasannya. Pekerjaan Naruto ialah mengantarkan koran ke rumah, apartemen, toko yang menjadi langganan jasanya. Saat hari masih pagi buta, matahari yang masih malu menampakkan wujudnya menyebabkan dingin selalu setia menemaninya. Naruto harus mengayuh sepedanya di saat sebagian besar orang masih bergulung di dalam selimut hangat dan kasur empuk. Sisa beberapa koran dalam keranjang sepeda Naruto. Dan sekarang Naruto menuju ke kediaman yang termasuk paling megah di Tokyo untuk ukuran rumah.

.

.

Sasuke bangun pagi hari sekali, tidak seperti biasanya. Karena hari ini adalah hari dimana kegiatan rutin keluara besar Uchiha lakukan, setahun sekali. Mengunjungi makam kakek mereka, Madara Uchiha. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4.25 Sasuke masih enggan untuk mandi. Di langkahkan kakinya menuju jendela, melihat keadaan di luar sana dari dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke berdiri di sana meneliti seseorang dengan sepedanya tiba dan berhenti di bawah sinar lampu dan tepat di depan kotak pos kediamannya. Sosok itu memasukkan koran ketempat pos.

'Masih gelap,' batin Sasuke. Sosok itu membuka tudung jaket dari kepalanya dan menegadahkankepalanya memandang rumah megah di depannya yang terhalang tembok – lumayan tinggi.

"Pirang?" Sasuke tetap melihat apa yang dilakukannya sosok berambut pirang, hingga sosok itu pergi dari sana dengan mengayuh sepedanya.

.

.

Naruto berhenti di kediaman yang di samping pagar masuk bertuliskan"Hyuuga." Naruto mendengar suara gedebuk-gedebuk di dalam sana. 'Pasti sedang latihan mereka,' Naruto meletakkan koran tepat di depan pintu pagar.

.

.

Kembali Naruto melanjutkan kayuhannya. Sekarang dia berada di depan kediaman Lee, dengan pagar yang tidak terlalu tinggi, sehingga Naruto dapat melihat Lee sedang melakukan push up.

"Lee, koran datang," ujar Naruto.

"Masuk saja ke dalam sini, Naruto! Pagarnya tidak dikunci." Naruto masuk ke halaman kediaman Lee, diletakkannya satu koran di atas meja.

"Ayo kita latihan bersama Naruto." Lee tetap melakukan push up.

"Tidak, sudah cukup buatku di pagi buta mengayuh sepeda." Naruto menyengir, "aku permisi, Lee."

Lee berhenti berdiri kemudian mengangguk, "semanggat masa muda, Naruto!" dengan ala guru Gay disalah satu anime terkenal. Naruto mengangguk dan membalasnya, sama persis seperti yang dilakukan Lee.

"Semangat masa muda."

.

.

"Sekarang ke tempat Sakura." Jarak kediaman Lee dan Sakura lumayan dekat. Naruto berhenti tepat di depan sebuah salon yang lumayan besar.

"Salon Sakura," Naruto tersenyum. Tiba-tiba pintu salon terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita cantik berambut pink. "Naruto?" ujar Sakura bingung kenapa Naruto tersenyum sendiri.

"Koran hari ini," ujar Naruto seraya menyerahkan koran ke Sakura. Sakura menyambutnya, "oh,iya. Tunggu sebentar di sini."

Sakura bergegas masuk kedalam salonnya, tidak lama setelahnya Sakura kembali dengan sebuah benda di tangannya. "Ini ku buat khusus untukmu, dengan ekstrak jeruk." Sakura meraih tangan Naruto kemudian meletakkan sabun mandi batangan itu ke tangan Naruto.

"Sakura, ini..?" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sakura sudah memotongnya. "tidak ada penolakan."

"Terima kasih." Ujar Naruto.

.

.

Dikeranjang Naruto tersisa 2 koran. Satu untuk dirinya dan satunya lagi untuk keluarga Yamanaka. "Paman ini korannya, Naruto menyerahkan Koran tersebut kepada kepala keluarga Yamanaka, yang sedang menata bunga-bunga di tokonya.

"Saya, langsung permisi saja paman."

"Tidak menunggu Ino, dulu?"

Bak-buk-bak-buk

"Naruto tunggu dulu!" Anak perempuan keluarga Yamanaka keluar rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ino, jangan lari-lari di dalam rumah!" teriak kaasanya.

"Heee, kau mau ke makam, setelah ini?"

'Iya." Ujar Naruto dengan tersenyum.

Ino menyerahkan 2 tangkai bunga lili putih yang cantik. "Sampaikan salam kami kepada paman Minato dan bibi Kushina."

Naruto mengangguk, dan tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

Keluarga Uchiha sudah berkumpul di kediaman Fugaku, sebentar lagi mereka menuju ke makam kakek mereka, Madara Uchiha.

"Sas, kapan lho punya pacar?" Tanya Sai berjalan disebelah Sasuke menuju mobil- mobil mahal yang berjejer rapi.

"Hn." Sai tersenyum Sasuke sedang malas membahas ini terdengar dari kata 'hn' yang dikeluarkannya. Sasuke satu mobil dengan Itachi dan Deidara, sedangkan Sai berada di dalam mobil tepat di belakang mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke.

"Dei, makin hari kau makin cantik." Itachi mengelus pipi Deidara. Deidara tertunduk malu-malu. Sasuke yang melihat itu dari kaca spion mengalihkan pandangannya keluar, kesamping.

"Ck."

(Nasib jomblo ya Sas)

"Makanya otouto … cari kekasih sana!"

"Bawel, kau baka aniki."

"Tachi, sudah… jangan ganggu Sasuke un."

"Hn."

Sepanjang perjalanan, terdengar bagaimana Itachi menyampaikan gombalannya kepada Deidara. Sasuke dengan wajah yang datar dimilikinya, memaki Itachi dalam hati dengan beragam umpatan.

'Ingin sekali rasanya menyumpal mulut Itachi dengan kaus kakinya sendiri.'

.

.

Naruto telah tiba di dalam area pemakaman, setelah memparkirkan sepedanya di luar area pemakaman. Naruto seperti biasa melakukan salam di depan makam kedua orang tuanya, membersihkan makam mereka dan kemudian Naruto mendudukkan dirinya. Banyak yang Naruto sampaikan di depan makam kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto tahu ada banyak orang yang sedang melaluinya dari derap langkah mereka pada jalan beraspal di belakangnya. Tetapi Naruto tidak mau mengalihkan sedikit pun perhatiannya dari makam yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Sas, bukankah dia yang tahun lalu itu?" Sai berkata begitu karena saat mereka melakukan hal rutin ini, mereka melihat Naruto yang persis sama seperti dia lakukan sekarang, duduk berdoa di depan makam.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya ber-hn ria tapi tidak dengan otaknya. Ketika Sasuke melihat rambut pirang milik sosok yang berdoa itu, dia langsung teringat dengan pegantar koran pagi tadi di kediamananya.

Sepeda? Ceklis – Saat tiba di sini Sasuke melihat sepeda dan koran di keranjang sepeda.

Pirang? Ceklis – wlalaupun dari jauh Sasuke melihat, tapi beruntunglah Uchiha itu memiliki mata yang sangat baik. Sehingga Sasuke yakin laki-laki pirang yang sedang berdoa di depan makam itu adalah orang yang sama saat mengantarkan koran di pagi buta.

'dunia sungguh sempit.'

.

.

Naruto telah selesai berdoa dan sekarang saatnya dia pulang. Naruto berdiri dan memberi salam perpisahan. Dengan membukukkan badannya. Setelah itu, Naruto mengendarkan pandanganya ke area makam, tampak di penglihatanya, sekitar satu blok dari tempat dia terdapat lumayan banyak laki-laki dan perempuan dengan mengenakan pakaian hitam. Sebagian dari mereka pun ada pula yang mengggunakan kecamata hitam. Naruto melangkah kakinya beranjak dari sana. Sekarang Naruto telah berada di parkiran. Matanya menatap takjub, pada mobil-mobil mahal yang bening-bening terparkir rapi di sana.

'Pasti itu milik orang-orang yang didalam.'

.

.

'"aku pulang"

"selamat datang naruto. Cepat mandi dulu! Obaasan sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

"Siap, obaasan." tidak klupa cengiran khas lima jari Naruto menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oishiiii."

"Iya, baiklah." Tsunade terdengar sedang menyanggupi permintaan seseorang melalui telepon rumah.

"Akan kami antarkan secepatnya." Tsunade menutup teleponnya.

"Naru, bisakah kau mengantarkan tomat ke kediaman Uchiha."

"Uchiha, yang rumahnya besar – mewah itu 'kan Baasan?" Tsunade mengangguk.

"Biaklah," ujar Naruto segera melahap makanan yang tersisa di atas meja.

.

.

Teng Tong Teng Tong

"Halamannya saja sebesar ini." Ini adalah kali pertama Naruto menginjakkan kaki di halaman kediaman Uchiha setelah di persilahkan masuk oleh penjaga di depan sana.

Pintu terbuka. Senyum menghiasi wajah sang pembuka pintu, "apakah kamu dari toko fresh vegetables?"

"Iya. Saya kesini mengantarkan pesanan, tomat." Naruto menyerahkan tomot ke Iruka, kepala pelayan.

"Ini uang. Sisanya buat kamu saja pemuda."

"Tidak. Tidak saya akan mengembalikan sisanya tunggu sebentar."

Naruto hendak mengambil dompet di saku celananya. Tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Iruka. Anggap saja itu tips kamu mengantarkan tomat ini ke sini. Naruto tidak memperpanjang masalh, 'ternyata masih ada orang yang sebaik paman ini.'

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak." Naruto membungkuk dan pamit meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Iruka tersenyum.

Naruto mulai mengayuh sepeda dan berpapasan dengan mobil – mobil mahal yang mulai memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke terpana melihat sosok berambut pirang yang semakin dekat untuk melewati mobilnya,tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata saat dia melihat sosok itu. Perasaannya campur aduk.

"Dei otouto jatuh cinta, Dei.?" Teriak gaje Itachi.

Deidara bingung… jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa?

Deidara tidak melihat siapa pun melewati mobil – mereka, karena saat itu Deidara sedang menunduk mengambil brosnya yang terjatuh. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Itachi, segera melempar death glare andalannya yang dibalas tatapan anjing sang aniki.

'Aku ingin mencincang manusia keriput.'

.

.

Semua keluarga Uchiha telah berada di ruang makan dan duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing. Hidangan pun telah tersedia, beragam jenis masakannya. Keluarga Uchiha memulai acara makan mereka dengan tenang. Iruka menolak saat di ajak makan bersama, baginya tidak pantas ia duduk di sana sehigga dia hanya berdiri di belakang kanan kursi Fugaku. Dan seorang lagi disisi lainnya, yaitu Hatake Kakashi yang merupakan salah seorang kepercayaan Fugaku. Sama seperti alasan Iruka, Kakashi pun begitu untuk menolak makan bersama keluarga besar Uchiha.

Iruka harap-harap cemas saat Saasuke mulai mengangkat gelas, hendak meminum jus tomat.

'Ya tuhan semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk.' Batin Iruka.

"Jus ini berbeda." Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya sesudah seteguk jus tomat melewati kerongkongannya. Seperti sedang menelan batu yang besar, ludah Iruka teras begitu keras saat dia meneguknya.

Glup

"Maksudmu apa Sas?" Tanya Sai. Sasuke hanya menggoyangkan sedikit gelasnya, Sai pun mengerti maksudnya. Kemudian Sasuke memandang Iruka. Hal ini dulu juga pernah terjadi dimana Iruka mengganti tomat dari tempat yang biasanya dan dia membeli tomat di supermarket. Saat itu Sasuke tidak melanjutkan meminum jus tomatnya dan meminta untuk jangan mengganti tempat membeli tomat terdahulu.

'Apakah ini terulang lagi?'

Hal ini terjadi karena Sasuke sangat peka dengan tomat-tomat.

Sasuke menunggu Iruka menjelaskannya, sedangkan Uchiha lainnya hanya diam juga menunggu – mendengar penjelasan – pembelaan dari Iruka. Kakashi menatap khawatir pada Iruka orang yang diam-diam dicintainya. Iruka mulai membuka suara.

"Toko tempat biasanya saya membeli tomat, sedang kehabisan stok. Di kebun mereka pun tomatnya masih sangat kecil sekali, tidak bisa di konsumsi. Pemilik toko, menyarankan agar saya membeli tomat di fresh vegetables. Karena toko tersebut menanam sendiri sayur-sayurannya. Kemudian saya menghubungi toko tersebut karena dari info yang saya dengar mereka dengan senang hati akan mengantarkan pesanan ke rumah, asalkan masih berada di wilayah Tokyo." Ujar Iruka bercerita kronologi kejadiannya panjang lebar. Sepanjang jalan kenangan.

'Hn.' Sasuke meminum jus tomat hingga tak bersisa. Uchiha yang lain menatapnya, 'tumben tidak seperti tahun dulu?'

"Mulai besok untuk tomatku, berlanganan dengan toko fresh vegetables!." Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya ke meja.

Iruka tersenyum mengangguk. 'Anak muda kau membawa keberuntungan,'batin Iruka membanyangkan wajah manis si pemuda pengantar tomat pagi tadi.

Selesai acara makan-makan segera Iruka menghubungi toko fresh vegetables dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan berlangganan untuk membeli tomat dan diantarkkan pada pagi hari. Tsunade senang mendengarnya, ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya. Keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal sangat selektif menjatuhkan pilihan buah tomat pada toko mereka. Ingin rasanya Tsunade berterimakasih kepada Uchiha – siapapun orangnya yang telah memesan tomat mereka.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Rutinitas yang sama di jalani Naruto pagi pukul 4 bangun tidur, siap-siap berangkat untuk mengambil koran di agen dan mengantarkannya. Saat tiba di depan gerbang kediaman Uchiha Naruto tersenyum. Naruto telah mendengar semuanya dari obaasannya. Naruto tidak sadar ada seseorang dari jendela lantai tingkat tiga, sedang memperhatikannya.

Sasuke juga akhirnya tahu bahwa si pengantar koran pagi ini adalah orang yang sama dengan pengantar tomat kemarin, saat mereka berselisih kemarin dan mendengar penjelasan dari Iruka.

'Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi bagian dari Uchiha.' Seringai mengembang di wajah Sasuke.

.

.

Tugas mengantarkan koran dan mengunjingi makam kedua orang tuanya – mendoakan mereka dan bercerita tentang usaha ojiisan dan obaasan yang semakin hari semakin ada meningkat penjualannya telah selesai. Setibanya di rumah Naruto mandi dan sarapan. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 6, Naruto segera bergegas mengantarkan tomat ke kediaman Uchiha.

Ini kali kedua Naruto memasuki halaman kediaman Uchiha yang membuat matanya tidak bosan memandang. Pepohonan rindang yang tidak terlalu tinggi, bonsai-bonsai mahal yang tertata rapi juga kebun kecil dengan beranekaragam bunga di dalamnya.

Teng Tong Teng Tong

Naruto yakin yang mengambil tomat ini pasti pelayan yang baik hati kemarin. Saat pintu terbuka, Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan baju lengan panjang yang tipis berwarna hitam, mata hitam yang menatap tajam, kulit yang sangat putih dan satu lagi rambut yang berdiri di bagian belakangnya. 'Pantat ayam,' batin Naruto.

'Hn,' Sasuke mengeluarkan suara. Naruto berhenti memandangnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke senang orang yang diincarnya memandangnya seakan takjub dengan dirinya.

"Saya mengantarkan pesanan tomat, keluarga Uchiha." Ujar Naruto seraya menyerahkan tomat.

"Dobe." Naruto bingung kenapa ini orang yang dihadapannya mengatainya dengan 'dobe', bermacam spekulasi muncul di kepala Naruto. 'Mungkin gara-gara aku memandangnya terlalu lama,' batinnya.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

'Asataga, kenapa harus manusia ayam berhati es nan mulut pedas itu yang keluar mengambil tomat.'

.

.

"Hatiku senang… pagi ini, melihat dia di depan rumah…" Itachi menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya sendiri untuk menjahili otoutonya.

"Diam baka aniki."

.

.

Hari selanjutnya.

Naruto telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Saatnya Naruto mengantar tomat itu lagi ke kediaman Uchiha.

Naruto kesal dengan perlakuan Sasuke kemarin, namun apa daya orang rendahan seperti dia tidak cocok berlagak sok.

Saat tiba di depan pintu kediaman Uchiha.

Teng Tong Teng Tong

"Ya Tuhan, semoga bukan orang yang kemarin yang keluar." Naruto memejamkan matanya, saat membuka matanya Naruto terkejut. Sepertinya Tuhan belum mendengar doanya yang satu ini. Perempatan muncul di dahi Sasuke saat mendengar Naruto berucap, 'Ya Tuhan, semoga bukan orang yang kemarin yang keluar."

Naruto hendak secepatnya pergi dari sini.

"Dobe." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto kesal tapi dia ingat lagi, tidak cocok ia bergaya sok disaat seperti ini. Naruto menyerahkan bungkusan yang di dalamnya terdapat tomat.

"Apa kau mendengar yang kuucapkan tadi?" Sasuke hanya menjawab, "hn."

'Sudah kudunga,' batin Naruto.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya." Naruto membukukkan badannya.

"Dobe." Sasuke menyeriangai saat Naruto meminta maaf padanya.

'Kau harus jadi milikku.'

"Besok kau mengantarkan koran tidak perlu di pagi buta. Antarkan saja bersamaan dengan tomat." Naruto mendadak cengo dari mana orang di depannya ini tahu bahwa dia juga mengantar koran di pagi buta. Naruto senang setidaknya ini mengurangi kegiatannya harus berbolak-balik ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih," ujar Naruto dengan senyum andalannya.

'Ada apa dengan jantungku? Hari ini aku harus kedokter. Aku tidak mau mati muda.'

.

.

Hari selanjutnya, Naruto mengantarkan tomat sekaligus koran atas perintah salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha. Naruto tidak tahu nama orang tersebut, tapi dia yakin orang itu adalah salah satu anak pemilik rumah mewah ini. Naruto pernah tidak sengaja saat pintu terbuka melihat photo sangat besar yang terpajang dinding dan ada orang yang suka memanggilnya dobe didalam photo tersebut.

Naruto agak terkejut, karena Sasuke sudah duduk di kursi beranda rumahnya dengan dua buah cangkir di atas meja. Sasuke menyirup kopi, "mana korannya Dobe?" Naruto bersabar dengan orang yang duduk santai dengan kaki kanan menumpu pada kaki kiri. Naruto menyerahkan Koran dan meletakkan tomat dimeja.

"Saya permi…" Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Duduklah!" Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya dari Naruto ke kursi di sebelahnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"Minumlah dan makan kue itu!" Perintah Sasuke. Naruto tidak bergerak hanya menundukkan wajahnya, Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Tenanglah tidak ada hal yang berbahaya di dalamanya."

"Terima kasih." Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto mulai meminum minuman special yang dibuatnya sendiri.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto pun semakin dekat. Naruto tidak segan-segan membalas ejekan Sasuke dan berani menyentu tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto pun juga saling berbagi kisah, sehingga mereka berdua sedikit banyak mengetahui tentang kehidupan lawan bernagi kisahnya masing-masing. Naruto merasa sangat nyaman saat bersama Sasuke, walau kadang bercandaannya sangat menyebalkan. Naruto pun sudah kenal lumayan dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha di sini, tapi belum untuk keluarga besar uchiha.

Hingga pada suatu malam.

Ponsel Naruto bordering, dilihatnya layar ponselnya, "Sasuke?". Di tekannya layar pada ponsel yang bergambar telpon berwarna hijau.

"Ada apa Sas?" ujar Naruto.

"Temani malam ini aku makan malam di luar. Aku sudah di depan."

"Aku sedang makan sekarang. Umh, begini saja kau ikut makan malam dengan kami, kalau kau tidak merasa suka dengan masakan di sini. Aku akan menemanimu makan di luar."

"Hn".

"Ada apa Nartuo?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Sasuke di depan." Naruto segera berlari ke depan rumah.

.

.

Akhirnya Sasuke makan malam di kediaman Naruto. Ternyata menyenangkan dan terasa sangat nikmat – suasana yang hangat. Sasuke tersenyum menatap wajah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu menundukkan wajahnya memerah. Jiraiya yang melihat menghembuskan nafasnya. Naruto beranjak dari sana dan membantu Tsunade mencuci piring.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya, kalau kau membuatnya menderita." Sasuke terkejut, pasti orang yang dimaksudnya itu adalah Naruto dan dirinya. 'Ternyata kakek tua yang berumur 70 tahun lebih ini sangat peka.' Batin Sasuke.

"Aku berjanji, tidak akan sekalipun membuatnya menderita."

"Baiklah, kupegang janjimu."

'Sudah saatnya aku melepaskan anak itu dan hidup bersama dengan seseorang yang tulus mencintainya dan menjaganya.' Batin jiraiya.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto sudah duduk di tepi ranjanngnya.

"Kecil." Sasuke berasbun ria seraya melihat-lihat isi kamar Naruto. Naruto kesal mendengarnya, tapi memang kenyataan kamarnya kecil.

"Aku duduk di mana?' Ujar Sasuke sok polos.

"Terserahmu duduk dimana, di atap pun bisa!" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke ranjang dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto. Naruto lupa membawa minuman dan makanan kecil.

"Aku mengambil makanan-minuman dulu di bawah." Naruto sudah berdiri. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang membalik tubuhnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Naruto. Sasuke masih duduk di tempatnya. Kemudian Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada bagian atas perut Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut tidak melakukan gerak apapun. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, ia yakin Sasuke bisa merasakannya.

"Disini saja." Entah kenapa Naruto merasa terhipnotis dan mengangguk. Padahal ia tahu Sasuke tidak melihat saat ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sebentar izinkan aku." Sasuke mengeratkan lingkaran tangannnya di tubuh Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Aku ingin bersamamu. Namikaze Naruto."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Sasuke merasa tubuh Naruto bergetar. Dilepaskannya pelukan itu dan Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, ditatapnya sang pemilik mata indah yang sangat dicintainya. Air mata meloloskan diri dari sana.

Naruto menangis.

Sasuke sebenarnya harap-harap cemas, jangan-jangan Naruto tidak terima dicintai oleh seorang laki-laki. Tapi walau bagaimanapun keadaannya, topeng Uchiha tetap melekat di sana dengan rapi. Sasuke mengeluarkan insting yang selama ini tidak pernah meleset.

"Naruto? Kau jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Aku tahu kau pasti bepikir masalah status kita yang sama-sama lelaki. Aku tidak peduli." Naruto tetap menangis.

"kau pasti juga berpikir status keluarga, aku pun tak peduli hal itu." Tangis Naruto semakin kencang.

"Bagaimana, aku bisa tak peduli hal yang menyulitkan itu Sas? aku bukan dirimu." Dari pernyataan yang dilonatarkan Naruto Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto juga mencintainya.

"Percayalah padaku, tidak ada yang berani mengusik kita." Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

"Dan satu lagi. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan masalah keturunan, karena penerus Uchiha tidak hanya aku seorang."

Naruto berhenti manangis. Setidaknya Uchiha bungsu satu ini membuat apa yang dia takutkan – pikiran sudah ditampis dengan begitu baik olehnya. Naruto tersenyum menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Naruto bertannya, dengan tersipu malu.

Sasuke berdiri memperpendek jarak dengan Naruto. Segera dia merangkul Naruto dengan menyandarkan kepala Naruto di dadanya. Naruto melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

Naruto menangis lagi.

Bukan tangisan resah tak berdaya. Tetapi tangisan ke bahagian. Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto dan agak menundukkan kepalanya memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir yang merah meminta untuk dilahap.

.

.

"Okasan, otouto menginap di tempat kekasihnya?"

"Hah, Sasuke punya kekasih."

"Iya, kekesih baru dan malam ini akan 'memadu kasih' haaaa."

"Dasar itu anak."

Fugaku hanya diam saja. Tapi di dalam hatinya dia bersyukur akhirnya anak bungsunya yang terkenal anti sosial menemukan pelabuhan tempat dia merapat.

.

.

Dikamar Naruto.

"Ah … ah Sasuke ah… ahh." Sasuke tahu naruto belum pernah dimasuki oleh siapapun

"Naru..to …. Ah k… kau sem.. ah pit sekali..."

Malam yang panjang terus berlanjut, dengan desahan-desahan dan kenikamatan dua insan yang sedang meluapkan cinta mereka.

**END**

Happy SasuNaru Day …

Kizuna …


End file.
